


Nothing good about goodbye

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Relationships sometimes end for the greater good. But that doesn't mean it does not hurt.





	Nothing good about goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-05 02:52pm to 02:56pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Nothing good about goodbye'), nor did the creator leave a name.

"Why are you doing this, Severus?" Harry was near tears when Snape whirled around, a look of malice on his face the young man hadn't seen directed at him in years. 

"Because the Dark Lord will go through me to get to you! I can't let this happen! I won't let this happen! And if it means I have to stop seeing you I will!"

The words were as harsh as the day they first met. 

"But I love you! And I know you love me! You can't simply... stop. Please, Severus. I love you. Please." Harry fell to his knees in front of his lover, begging him to reconsider no matter how hard it would get in the future. 

Snape looked down at him for the longest moment, eyes conveying only darkness, before he answered very softly: "I can't, Harry. I'm sorry."


End file.
